The Teen Titans Successors VS Doomseid Info
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is information on a new story I am going to write that follows Ravenfollower13's For Better Or For Worse. The timeline of that series is Teen Titans Cartoon, RavenFollower13's "Unwanted Guest", RavenFollower13's "For Better Or For Worse", and now My The Teen Titans Successors VS Doomseid. Read about it in this, Couples are EllaXMason, HexXLucinda, and Her TT Couples.
1. Doomseid's Profile

**Name: ****Doomseid****  
Powers: ****Mental and Quantum (Iconic Powers: Heat Vision, Intimidating Gaze and Super Strength)****  
Weapons: ****Brawling, One-Handed, Hand-Blast, and Martial Arts****  
Movement: ****Super-Speed  
****Mentor: ****His Father, Darkseid  
****First Hero Fought: ****Teen Titans Successors  
****First Villain Allied with: ****Apokoliptian ****Warriors****  
Biography: ****Doomseid is the son of Darkseid and some Apokoliptian Female (Namely Darkseid's Queen). At The Age of 13, Darkseid started to teach him his fighting styles. Darkseid first taught Doomseid Brawling Proficiency. At Level 10, He learned the Omega Beams. At level 11, he learned One-Handed Proficiency. At Levels 12, 14, 16, He learned Mental Powers. At Level 13, he learned an Super-Speed Skill. At Level 15, he learned Hand-Blast Proficiency. At level 17, he learned A One-handed Combo. At Level 18, he learned Intimidating Gaze. At Level 19, he learned A Hand-Blast Combo. At Level 20, he learned a Quantum power. At Level 21, he learned Martial Arts Proficiency. At Levels 22 and 24, he learned Mental Powers. At Level 23, he learned Another Super-Speed Skill. At Level 25, he Learned A Martial Arts Combo. At Level 27, he learned Another One-Handed Combo. At level 26, he learned Nanoweave Armor. At Levels 28 and 30, He learned Quantum Powers. At level 29, he learned Another Hand-Blast Combo. After that, Doomseid gets some Doomsday DNA from an Apokoliptian Assassin and infuses himself with it. He then uses his powers but Doomsday's powers to overthrow his father. He then attacks the earth to be repelled by the Teen Titans Successors. ****  
Current Team: ****Apokolips**  
**Theme: ****The Heart of Everything by Within Temptation**


	2. Something to Expect

Here is some new information on The Teen Titans Successors VS Doomseid. The Teen Titans Successors and a custom villain are going to be doing some DC Universe Online Quest Chains as well as there are some moments that are very mature. I am including the DC Universe Online Quest Chains so that I can make this even more fun. I am making another Villain called Kratos (Who is the son of Ares) be the one who does the Villain Quest Chains while The Teen Titans Successors do the hero quest chains. Ella will be doing The First Magic Origin Quest Chain. Mason and Hex will be doing The First Tech Origin Quest Chain. Whitefire and Lucinda will be doing The First Meta Origin Quest Chain. Then they will team up for the rest of the hero quest chains. Kratos will only do the first Magic Origin Quest Chain and will have a special iconic power called Conflict Aura. I will submit his profile next.


	3. Kratos' Profile

**Name: ****Kratos****  
Powers: ****Sorcery (New Iconic Power: Conflict Aura)****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****One-Handed, Dual Wield, Two-Handed and Bow****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: ****Kratos is the son of Ares and some Amazon. He was raised in TheMyscira and was taken from it at the age of 10 by Phobos and given the idea that he would conquer Earth for The Children Of Ares. He is one of them and as such is a villain. He mastered One-handed Proficiency in TheMyscira and then learned Dual Wield on Earth. Then he learned Two-Handed Proficiency after a while. Then he learned Bow Proficiency after a little while longer. At some point, he learned to use Conflict Aura. Special unique thing about Kratos is he is named after the God Of War Playstation Console Character and is God Of War just like that character. The only difference between this Kratos and Playstation Console Kratos is This Kratos is the Son of Ares and Playstation Console Kratos is the Son of Zeus Plus Playstation Console Kratos replaces Ares.  
****Current Team: ****Children Of Ares  
****Theme: ****Starcraft II Mohandar Quote Theme by 0rangastang**


End file.
